¿Juntos pero no revueltos?
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: El rencuentro y una apasionada noche hacen que Draco y Hermione decidan comenzar una relación, sin embargo esto es más complicado de lo que parece por lo cual deciden terminar y seguir sus vidas. Meses después Hermione descubre que está embarazada, ellos deciden críar a su hijo juntos pero ya no como pareja. ¿Podrán mantenerse juntos pero no revueltos?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos!**

 **Bien, ahora les traigo un miniFic no son más de cinco o seis capítulo, estos también son algo cortos.**

 **Esta era una idea que rondaba mi mente, así que decidí escribirla y esto fue lo que salió, espero les guste.**

 **Ya casi está terminada, tengo escrito ya hasta mediados del cuarto capítulo.**

 **Subiré el segundo más tarde o hasta mañana depende la aceptación que tenga.**

 **pd: la frase ¿Donde queda la emoción de la vida?, es de la señora de Leto, gracias por dejarme usarla**

 **Sin más los dejo que lean.**

* * *

 **¿Juntos pero no revueltos?**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 _ **Summary:**_ _El rencuentro y una apasionada noche hacen que Draco y Hermione decidan comenzar una relación, sin embargo esto es más complicado de lo que parece por lo cual deciden terminar y seguir sus vidas. Meses después Hermione descubre que está embarazada, ellos deciden crían a su hijo juntos pero ya no como pareja. ¿Podrán mantenerse juntos pero no revueltos?_

 **Capítulo 1 El inicio del Caos**

La guerra marco un parteaguas, fue el obvio de un nuevo porvenir y el declive de una sociedad purista.

Nuestro trío de oro fue uno de los mas afectados emocionalmente, como es recurrente en cada batalla. Harry encerrado la mayor parte en Grimmauld Place se culpaba de la muerte de muchas personas, ni siquiera se atrevía a ir a la madriguera y mucho menos mirar a la cara a los Weasley por mucho que ellos le dijeran que no fue su culpa. Ron por su parte estaba en un estado catatónico, perder a su hermano Fred fue un duro golpe, apenas comía, dormía. Hermione tenia a sus padres sin embargo ellos no la recordaban, los sanadores le informaron que ese hechizo no era reversible, así que estaba sola ahora. Sumida en la depresión se la vivía encerrada en su departamento pues no quiso regresar a la casa que compartió con sus padres.

Los amigos y parientes del trío estaban preocupados, eran muy jóvenes y para que su vida -si a eso se le puede llamar vida- fuera estar dentro de cuatro paredes.

Luna y Ginny acordaron hacer lo posible para ayudarlos. Cada día iban a visitarlos, los animaban a salir a continuar con sus sueños que dejaron aplazados por la guerra. Poco a poco lo iban logrando, Harry, Ron y Hermione recuperaban esa vitalidad, sin embargo aun se sentían incompletos.

En una de sus intervenciones, Ginny y Luna planearon ir a un bar en el mundo muggle, asistieron con sus amigos y la sorpresa que se llevaron fue toparse con unos ex Slytherin.

 **POV H**

La luz se cuela por la ventana, me remuevo dentro de las sábanas, sin embargo chocó con algo a mi lado. Este tacto devuelve a mi memoria todo de golpe. Me giro rápidamente para corroborar que no sea una pesadilla, no lo es... Draco Malfoy es quien duerme desnudo mi lado.

No fue el alcohol ni ninguna pócima la que me hizo caer en sus brazos, fue la pasión, el deseo y esa sensación de sentirme viva después de todo lo vivido. ¿Por qué él? Lo encontré en el bar al que nos llevaron Luna y Ginny, al parecer él y sus amigos Theo, Blaise, Daphne y Astoria tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros.

El encontrarnos fue incómodo, estuvimos en dado momento en bandos equivocados pero ahora eso era un mal recuerdo. No sentamos juntos como si fuéramos amigos olvidando rencillas, comenzando de nuevo.

Nos dimos cuenta que no éramos diferentes, sólo nuestra forma de ver el mundo. Pasamos un buen rato hablando y riendo, quien nos hubiera visto del mundo mágico pensaría que estaba soñando.

Pero eso no responde el como terminé enredada con Malfoy...

Theo se llevó a un Blaise algo pasado de copas, Luna y Ginny se retiraron, ya estaban agotadas. Por otro lado Harry y Ron hablaban muy animados, tal vez podría decir que coqueteaban con las hermanas Greengrass. Estaba demás ahí, así que quise irme. Mis amigos ofrecieron acompañarme pero me negué, quería que ellos siguieran sonriendo.

-Yo la acompaño- habló Malfoy

Harry y Ron me miraron - esta bien- afirme.

Nos despedimos, caminamos por la acera hasta encontrar un buen lugar para desaparecer.

-Granger, fue agradable charlar- sus palabras eran sinceras

-Lo se Malfoy, quien diría que no eras tan irritable después de todo- sonreí burlonamente

-No puedo decir lo mismo, tú sigues siéndolo- afirmó con sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa. Wow ahora hasta bromeábamos.

El clima nos jugó una mala pasada, la lluvia comenzó a caer, corrimos hasta un callejón, al tratar de llegar a dicho lugar tropecé pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída. Nuestra respiración era agitada por correr, en se momento mi juicio se nublo. Sólo podía centrarme en sus facciones y su tacto, sus ojos me hipnotizaron reflejaban calidez algo que jamás había visto. Sus brazos rodeándome me daban confort y seguridad.

No se como pasó pero de un momento a otro ya estábamos basándonos. Ese beso me hizo sentirme viva como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

 **POV D**

Desperté primero que Hermione, su expresión y respiración eran tranquilas. La observe detenidamente, era realmente bella, no se como pude pensar y tratarla mal. Note que se removía, fingí estar dormido, puesto que no sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

Recordé como llegamos hasta ese punto...

Al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de correr, su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro no pude contenerme y la besé. Primero fue tímido, cálido para después convertirse en demandante. Con ese beso me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Me detendría si ella me lo pedía, no pasó así que seguí con la tarea de recorrer su cuerpo.

-Malfoy...- susurro y me quedé estático temiendo lo peor, me dejé dominar por la pasión. Ella vio el temor en mis ojos -...aquí no por favor-

-¿Cómo?...- fue lo único que pude decir, no me estaba rechazando.

-Que vayamos a otro lado, claro si quieres- lo dijo más bajo insegura de como pudiera reaccionar

No dije nada solamente la besé de nuevo y nos aparecí en mí departamento. La conduje a la habitación entre trompicones, una vez en esta la ropa fue desapareciendo... Lo demás se lo podrán imaginar.

Me percato de su tacto, retira unos mechones de mi rostro y abro los ojos, es ahora o nunca, debemos enfrentarlo.

-Hola- la saludé sorprendiéndola

-Malfoy…-

-Hermione- me acerque nuevamente y la acorrale bajo mi cuerpo, no le di tiempo para pensar pues me fui directo sobre esos labios que pedían ser besados de nuevo. La deje respirar unos instantes, su sonrojo me encantaba –Por cierto desde ahora estamos saliendo-

 **POV H**

¿Había escuchado bien? Si, Draco Malfoy me dijo que teníamos una relación. Mi primera reacción fue el desconcierto, todo se estaba dando muy rápido. Recordé una frase que siempre decía Ginny " ¿Y donde queda la emoción de la vida?", me armé de valor y le correspondí al rubio.

-De acuerdo Draco- ahora fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa.

 **POV D**

Era ahora o nunca, dejar los miedos y comenzar a vivir. Y con ella las cosas podían ser diferentes. Fue impulsivo lo se, pero al besarla esas dudas se disiparon. Comenzamos la relación, las criticas y habladurías no se hicieron esperar pero al ver que no nos importaba se debilitaron y finalmente desaparecieron. Fueron los seis meses mas intensos de toda mi vida, prácticamente me mude a su apartamento.

.

.

.

Ese noviazgo era una bomba de tiempo, claro tenían días buenos como malos; sus personalidades eran opuestas y a la vez complementarias. Y esa bomba estalló cuando sus peleas por nimiedades se magnificaron, sus desacuerdos se hicieron irreconciliables. Así como comenzaron su relación, dieron fin a esta.

En su camino por recuperarse de tal relación se enteraron de una noticia que volvía a unirlos y para siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos de nuevo, a petición de seremoon y MarMalfoy aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Mañana publicaré el capítulo 3 y tal vez el 4 (este depende si lo acabo hoy)**

 **Sin más los dejo que lean**

 **Dejen comentarios! Yo se que lo leen!**

* * *

 **Juntos pero no revueltos**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 **Capítulo 2 La noticia**

Dos meses exactamente después de que Draco se llevará todas sus cosas del apartamento de la chica, ésta estaba en compañía de sus amigas.

-Hermione tranquila- Ginny la abrazaba mientras Luna le acariciaba el cabello.

-Lo siento chicas...-hipó de nuevo-...no puedo controlarme, ver esa película me puso muy sensible...- trató de serenarse limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo que le ofrecía la rubia.

Sus amigas están confundidas, la temática de la película no era para que se pusiera en ese estado, ¿quien llora con unos juguetes que están a punto de ser incinerados? Vale si era triste pero ¿tanto? ¿Por qué veían esa película?

-Herms, los juguetes están bien- dijo Ginny

Por la puerta del apartamento entraron las hermanas Greengrass con una caja de pizza -quienes después de hacerse novias de Harry y Ron pasaron a ser también sus amigas-.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Daphne al ver a la castaña

Las otras chicas se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno pues ¡a comer!- expresó una hambrienta Luna

Las mujeres se acomodaron al rededor de una pequeña mesa de centro. La pizza era de todo un poco, tenia extra queso, peperoni, salami ...

Todas se sirvieron una generosa porción, excepto Hermione quien veía con repulsión la comida. Tapó su nariz pero aun así unas tremendas nauseas la embargaron. Salió disparada hasta el baño...

Las otras chicas estaban preocupadas pues al no obtener respuesta si se encontraba bien se acercaron y claramente distinguieron que ella volvía el estómago. Cuando al fin salió...

-Hermione, ¿estas enferma?-

Ella confusa comenzó a rememorar que era lo que podía estarle ocasionando semejantes malestares. Al ser la bruja mas inteligente de su generación no tardo tanto en que todo hiciera conexión en su cabeza cosa que le hizo palidecer más y todo comenzó a moverse.

Astoria y Ginny la detuvieron a tiempo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. La acomodaron en el sofá y con un ennervate por parte de Daphne despertó.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?- indagó la pelirroja bastante preocupada

-quieres que le hablemos a su sanador?- sugirió Luna

La castaña como respuesta comenzaron a aguársele los ojos.

-¡Habla, nos estas preocupando!- demando la mayor de las Greengras que le acercaba un vaso con agua.

-Chicas estoy bien, solo es la conmoción de la noticia-

-Hermione no te entiendo, has estado muy sensible, luego vomitas y por ultimo te desmayas...-Astoria calló.

-¿Estas embarazada?-

-Creo que si Ginny-

La castaña recibió las mas sinceras felicitaciones por parte de sus amigas. Ella estaba aun es shock por la noticia, si quería tener hijos pero justo ahora no era el mejor momento, estaba sola y enfrentarse a todo lo que se le venía le daba miedo.

-¿No estas feliz?- Luna vio que sus ojos estaban apagados

-Es difícil decir como me siento, es una mezcla de temor, angustia y calidez-

-Sabes que te apoyaremos, estaremos contigo siempre- Ginny paso su brazo por los hombros de la futura madre.

-No quiero incomodar, pero se lo dirás a él ¿cierto?...- las demás miraron a Daphne con cara de querer matarla - tiene todo el derecho a saberlo-

-Tienes razón Dap, hablare mañana con Draco-

El resto del día se la pasaron consintiendo a Hermione haciéndola sentir mucho mejor, hablaban del sexo del bebe, los futuros nombres y hasta peleaban por quien seria la madrina.

Draco se estaba quedando con su buen amigo Theo, no quiso volver a la Mansión donde se esperaba con el "te lo dije" por parte de su madre, ni a su departamento.

Igualmente para él tampoco habían sido los dos mejores meses de su vida, siempre aparentando que no le afectaba, porque un Malfoy jamás demuestra debilidades.

Ese era otro día como cualquier otro y de igual modo lo pasaría frente al televisor muggle acompañado de helado.

Una lechuza se coló por el balcón dejando caer frente a él una nota. Era de Hermione citándolo en el mismo bar donde se encontraron hace ya mas de seis meses.

Se extrañó por el mensaje, por su mente pasaron mil posibilidades sobre aquel próximo encuentro.

 _¿Quería que volvieran?... Lo sabia, era imposible de olvidar._

 _¿Le diría que se mudaba para siempre?...¿Es que a caso ya no la volvería a ver y ese era el adiós definitivo?_

Revisó la hora indicada, faltaba mucho pero se arreglaría lo mas pudiera para que ella se arrepintiera, se tragara su orgullo y le solicitara regresar.

Una hora antes de lo pactado y ella ya se encontraba ahí. Se reprendió al ver el lugar donde se verían, se justifico argumentando que lo hizo inconscientemente.

Estaba indecisa si quedarse en la barra o ir a una mesa. Si elegía la primera opción no tendría que mirarlo todo el tiempo, además habría gente a su alrededor que por algún motivo es como si la alentaran, puesto que se rehusó a que sus amigas la acompañaran. Ahora si se ubicaba en la mesa apartada de todos, solo serian ella y Draco. Seria muy difícil apartar la vista de su rostro, de esos ojos y de sus labios.

-Muñeca, ¿qué vas a tomar?- habló el cantinero

En ese momento pediría lo mas fuerte que tuviera para armarse de valor pero justo ahora no podía hacerlo.

-Una soda, gracias-

Minutos después llegó Draco, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era él, su aroma era inconfundible, menta y tabaco.

-Her...Hola...- ¿podía llamarla por su nombre?. Se acomodó a su lado y pidió un Whiskey

-Hola- respondió dándole el último sorbo a su bebida mientras el tabernero le ofrecía otra soda.

-¿Y bien?- el rubio estaba impaciente

-mmm Draco, no se como decir esto-

-¿Podrías mirarme primero?- la castaña así lo hizo topándose con ese gris mercurio.

-Estoy embarazada- lo soltó sintiendo un gran alivio

La mueca del chico era de total asombro. -¡¿Qué?!-

-lo que escuchaste- dijo disgustada

-¿Soy el padre?- ella rodo los ojos

-¡Por supuesto idiota, ¿por quien me tomas?!-

-¿Necesitas algo muñeca?- se acercó el cantinero -¿quieres que lo golpee un poco?-

-¡No te metas!- le gritó Malfoy haciendo que el otro hombre se alejara.

-Bueno, ya cumplí con avisarte- se puso en pie y dispuesta a pagar escucho al tabernero decir que era por parte de la casa.

Draco la sujetó del brazo antes de que se marchara, cogió un puñado de billetes y se los arrojó al otro hombre.

-Yo pago sus bebidas-

La saco de ahí y fueron hasta la casa de la chica.

-Ya estoy en casa, ahora puedes irte-

-Hermione espera...- evitó que le cerrara la puerta -...necesitamos hablar-

La castaña lo dejo pasar - ¿Y bien?- cruzó los brazos esperando a que hablara.

-Mi respuesta no fue la adecuada hace unos momentos, fue algo inesperado...- se despeinó un poco -... Sin duda me alegra la noticia-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédula a lo que escuchaba

-Claro, siempre he querido un hijo a quien enseñar a volar, mostrarle muchas cosas. Hermione cásate conmigo...-

La propuesta del chico la impactó. Aun lo quería como el primer día e incluso más...

-No- fue su respuesta

-¿Por qué no? vamos a tener un hijo y lo mas normal es que crezca con sus padres-

Escuchar lo que dijo la convenció totalmente de su respuesta. Jamás hizo énfasis en casémonos porque te amo, el solo quería a su hijo.

-Por eso mismo Draco, no podemos casarnos solo porque vamos a ser padres, esta claro que no podemos estar juntos, ¿no por eso terminamos?-

¿Es que a caso ella no podía olvidar los motivos de su separación? ¿No quería regresar con él? Pero si esperaba a que dejara atrás su orgullo y le rogara volver, no lo haría primero ella debía aceptar que se equivocó.

-Ok como quieras...- ¿él no iba a decir más? Pensó la chica decepcionada-... pero eso si estaré siempre con mi hijo-

-Por supuesto, lo veras los fines de semana-

-Eso si que no, estamos juntos pero no revueltos. Quiero estar presente en todo momentos. Así que, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo o me mudo de nuevo?-

-Esta bien estarás presente, solo que no viviremos juntos de nuevo o terminaremos matándonos-

-Ok ya veré como le hago. ¿Has ido ya al sanador?- ella negó- haré una cita con el mejor de San Mungo e iremos-

Así lo hicieron, asistieron con el mejor medimago. Éste les explico que estaban de dos meses y medio, todo se veía bien por el momento; le recomendó seguir una dieta saludable a la futura mamá además de sus vitaminas. Por último agendó la próxima consulta, en un mes.

Al salir del consultorio se vieron rodeados de muchas mujeres embarazadas, unas de estas lloraban por cualquier cosa, gritaban furiosas a sus maridos, no podían controlar a sus otros hijos que hacían destrozos en la sala de espera.

Hermione y Draco se sofocaron, con lo cual salieron corriendo de ahí.

La chica palideció y él preocupado la sostuvo.

-Respira- la sintió temblar ligeramente

-Draco no puedo hacer esto...-

-Solo inhala y exhala-

-Tengo miedo, al parecer muchas de esas mamás allá adentro no parecían disfrutarlo.-

Él también estaba temeroso mas no se lo iba dejar saber o empeoraría la situación.

-Hermione ese miedo es normal, créeme pasara y disfrutarás al máximo esta etapa. ¿No era lo que siempre decías cuando soñabas con tener hijos?-

Ella lo observo maravillada, recordaba sus palabras y de nuevo experimento angustia.

-Lo se es solo que...- pensó disfrutar de un embarazo en pareja no sola-... Todo es muy apabullante, no se si podre con todo-

Él la tomo de las manos -Hermione no estas sola, los dos estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?-

Sentir el apoyo de Draco alivio un poco de esa angustia.

-Gracias-

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente al apartamento de ella.

-Hermione no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa, no importa la hora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si-

Besó su mejilla. Esa caricia les dolió a ambos.

-Ahora me voy a casa-

La castaña lo vio alejarse e ir a la puerta de… ¿en frente? Se extrañó mucho.

-¿Draco?-

El rubio se giró -¿Si?-

-¿Por qué estas abriendo ese departamento?-

-¡Oh!, pues es la única manera que encontré de estar lo más cerca posible-

Si Draco Malfoy, padre de su hijo ahora era su vecino de en frente.

Así es como comenzó una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos!**

 **Gracias por los favs, follows y comentarios.**

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo, el cuarto lo subiré mañana.**

 **pd: Señora de Leto ya deje de burlarse del título de la historia, usted que es la encarnación de Bellatrix jajaja la adoro**

 **pd2: Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o redacción, la revisé varias veces pero a veces me sale lo muggle y se me pasa**

 **Sin más dejo que lean**

* * *

 **Juntos pero no revueltos**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 **Capítulo 3 Embarazo**

Los primeros síntomas que Hermione experimentó era unas tremendas nauseas todas las mañanas, cosa que le quitaba el apetito completamente, sin embargo Draco se encargaba de hacerla comer. Él aun guardaba una llave de aquella casa, así que al despertar se duchaba e inmediatamente iba al departamento de la chica a hacerle el desayuno.

La castaña se sentó en la barra de la cocina, ya no le era extraño verlo ahí.

-Aquí tienes...- colocó frente a ella un plato con fruta y yogurt, pan francés y huevos, sin olvidar su jugo y al lado todas sus vitaminas-...quiero ver que te termines todo-

-Si Draco- rodó los ojos.

Desayunaban juntos y después se iban al trabajo. Para mala o buena suerte trabajaban en el ministerio en departamentos diferentes, ella en Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y él en Depto. De Misterios.

Hermione se sentía agobiada pues Draco en la hora de la comida- a todas horas exactamente- supervisaba su alimentación.

-Hola Herms- saludaron sus amigos invitándola a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Harry, Ron-

Los chicos la contemplaron comerse con tantas ganas y desesperación un pastelillo de chocolate que se olvidaron de sus platos. - Hermione no creo que...-

-Vamos Harry es solo uno, mejor avísenme si viene- siguió en lo suyo

-¡Hermione Granger!...- grito alguien a sus espaldas y ésta al verse descubierta le dio una última gran mordida-... ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?...- depositó en la mesa una bolsa de papel -…eso no es saludable...- el rubio le quitó el postre y ella puso cara de molestia. - Y ustedes, ¿no les advertí que la cuidaran?- se dirigió a Harry y Ron - ¿así se dicen sus amigos?-

-Es solo un pastelito- refunfuñó

-Nada de eso Hermione, el sanador dijo claramente alimentación saludable y esto evidentemente no lo es- ella soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas y se cubrió el rostro conmoviendo a sus amigos.

-Vamos Malfoy dale el panque-

-Weasley no puedo creer que caigas con eso, esta fingiendo- Tanto el pelirrojo como Potter observaron impactados como la castaña cogió su varita y amenazó a Draco.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Dame el pastelito!-

-¡No!-

-¡No estoy jugando!-

-¡Yo tampoco!- el rubio le dio un gran mordisco al dichoso postre.

-¡No te lo comas!- se le echó encima haciendo que lo restante cayera al suelo. –¿Ves lo que has hecho?-

-Hermione tranquila- la reconfortaron sus amigos que nuevamente la veían a punto de llorar

Draco le ofreció la bolsa que anteriormente dejó en la mesa –Esto si lo puedes comer-

Ella aun renuente revisó el contenido y sus ojos se le iluminaron -¿Son pastelillos?-

-Si, estos no contienen químicos, ni saborizantes artificiales y ninguna de esas porquerías muggles-

-¿Me das uno?- preguntó Ron tratando de agarrar uno, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le dio un manotazo.

Él cada vez entendía menos, pasaba de la tristeza a la felicidad en menos de tres segundos, si el doctor le explico que eso pasaría pero le crispaban los nervios.

Draco dormía plácidamente. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando un mensaje le llegó. Al ver el remitente se paro inmediatamente impulsado por el miedo. Cruzó su puerta, el pasillo y nuevamente otra puerta.

-¿qué pasa Hermione?- nadie contestó cosa que lo alarmó más. -¡habla mujer!-

-¡Draco, aquí en la habitación!- él corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La encontró sentada en el borde de la cama bostezando.

-¿Qué sucede?...- la examinó con la mirada - ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que vayamos al médico?-

-Nada de eso, es que dejé mi varita en el mueble cerca de la cama…- alzó una de sus cejas rubias muestra de no comprender a que venía todo eso -… la varita se cayó y ahora esta debajo de la cama-

-Ok entiendo- sacó su propia varita y con un Accio ayudó a la chica a recuperar la suya.

La castaña no podía decir que Draco no se preocupaba por ella y su hijo. La acompañaba puntualmente a sus citas y al famoso curso prenatal que él odiaba, no le veía chiste estar con un grupo de padres histéricos.

Esa fue su rutina por un par de meses y todo eso se vio afectado cuando entraron en sus vidas otras personas.

Cuando había ido a prepararle el desayuno, ya no la encontró. A la hora del almuerzo Potter y Weasley no le lograron dar una explicación de su paradero. No contestaba a los mensajes y ya era bastante tarde. Caminaba de un lado al otro enfadado, nada mas que llegara y lo iba a escuchar.

El sonido de unas llaves hicieron que detuviera el paso, se asomó por la mirilla, ahí estaba ella pero no sola. Abrió la puerta para encararla...

-¡Bonitas horas de llegar!- la hizo sobresaltarse. Se cruzó de brazos y escudriñó al acompañante de la chica, un sujeto alto y moreno.

-¡Draco!, casi me matas del susto y no es tan tarde, ¡apenas son las nueve!-

-¡No me interesa!-

-Oye viejo relájate- habló el otro hombre

-¡Tú cállate!- se acercó a la castaña- Por Merlín Hermione, no puedes estarte enrollando con cualquier tipo...-

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿quien se creía para decirle que hacer o no?

\- ¿Y por qué no?-

El acompañante de la chica se sentía fuera de lugar -Hermione si quieres nos vemos luego...-

-Owen...-

El rubio la interrumpió -Si "Owen" vete-

-Draco, ¿con que derecho haces eso?-

-Pues con el que me da ser el padre de tú hijo...-se enfocó al otro hombre-...¿sabías que esta embarazada cierto?-

-Claro que se lo expliqué, ¡¿por quien me tomas Draco?!- le gritó molesta

-Hermione nos vemos otro día- se despidió Owen

-Lo siento mucho- el moreno besó su mejilla

-No te preocupes preciosa- se alejó por el pasillo ojeando al rubio

-Eres insoportable-

-Y me amo por eso Hermione...- acortó la distancia que los separaba, tanto que estaban a escasos centímetros. Sus miradas se encontraron.- Ahora escúchame bien...- empleó un tono de voz autoritario y posesivo-...no quiero que salgas con ningún tipejo-

La castaña estaba perdida en sus ojos dificultándole formular la pregunta

-¿Por qué?- si le diera una valida razón le explicaría que Owen es solo un amigo.

Draco gustoso hubiera golpeado al otro chico, el solo verlo junto a Hermione lo enfurecía, ella era suya y punto. Su tonto orgullo y necedad no le permitían explicarle los verdaderos motivos de sus palabras y éstas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta - Porque estas embarazada- pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en ella. -Hermione...- acercó su mano hasta su mejilla pero ella se alejó dolida y molesta.

-Esa respuesta es absurda, no por estar embarazada voy a dejar de salir-

-¡Maldita sea!...- su frustración crecía -... Puedes ir a donde sea, solo no te líes con hombres-

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer y no pienso seguir discutiendo!- abrió su casa y se adentro impidiendo que el rubio dijera algo.

En esos casos necesitaban alguien que los escuchara, con quien desahogarse. Como buenos amigos Nott y Zabini estaban ahí para Draco, mientras que Luna y Ginny para Hermione.

Los chicos dejaron que sus amigos hablaran, que sacaran toda su ira...

-¿Cómo puede estarse paseando por ahí con cualquier sujeto?-

\- Amigo lo siento pero ella es una mujer libre-

-¿De que lado estas Blaise?- el moreno opto por callarse

-Draco tu sabes cual es la solución a eso...-el rubio lo observó curioso -...solo dile que fuiste un tonto por terminar su relación y que vuelva contigo-

-No Theo, hasta que Hermione recapacite-

Los otros hombres rodaron los ojos, su amigo era un necio.

En el apartamento de enfrente sucedía algo parecido.

\- Herms deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando-

-Perdón Ginny...- se dejo caer abatida en el sofá -...ese rubio de enfrente me exaspera-

-A todo eso, ¿quien es Owen y de dónde lo conoces?- indagó Luna

Les explicó que ese día había estado evitando a Malfoy, no quería nuevamente depender de él, de su compañía, de todo él, pues le era difícil tratar a alguien con indiferencia después de toda una historia juntos. Entró a una nueva cafetería que estaba en la esquina de su casa. Ahí se quedó por horas con su té enfocada en la nada hasta que un chico se ubicó frente a ella. Owen como se presentó comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa distrayéndola y en ocasiones robándole una sonrisa. Él le preguntó el motivo de su tristeza y ella se lo dijo, experimentando cierto alivio al verbalizarlo. Owen escucho atento y la reconfortó en los momentos necesarios, así se les fue todo el día. Hermione al percatarse de la hora tenía la intensión de marcharse sin embargo él le pidió unos minutos en lo que cerraba el local, cosa que apenó a la castaña pues nunca se percato que era el dueño y que además le quitó todo el día. El chico se ofreció a acompañarla y así fue como se toparon con Draco.

\- Eso me hace parecer una mala amiga, tu sufriendo y nosotras ni por enteradas- Ginny la abrazó

-Hermione porque no aceptas que te causo emoción ver celoso a Draco y que deseas volver con él-

-No Luna hasta que él recapacite-

Vaya otra necia orgullosa. ¿A qué se refieren con eso de que recapaciten? Todos sabemos que terminaron su relación pero no las razones que los llevaron a ello.

Era de noche, la mayoría de las personas dormían, sin embargo una pareja parecía disfrutar de aquella obscuridad. Sudorosos y extasiados se deleitaban con el roce de sus cuerpos.

El rubio delineaba la espalda de la chica...

-Draco estoy exhausta y en unas horas debemos ir a trabajar-

-Hermione deja ese trabajo absurdo y casémonos así siempre estarás conmigo-

La castaña estaba aturdida, ¿cómo era posible aquel hombre que tanto amaba decía en una sola oración dos cosas que la dejaron en tal estado?.

-Mi trabajo no es absurdo...-lo enfrentó cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana - y si me caso no dejare de trabajar-

-Claro que lo es, muchas de las criaturas son felices viviendo como lo han hecho desde siglos anteriores...- ella frunció el ceño -...Tendrás que estar en casa para cuidar de los niños-

-Eso es una idea tan arcaica como la anterior. Las criaturas creen ser felices porque no conocen otra cosa y créeme que al escuchar mis propuestas verán las cosas de otro modo. Y ambos podemos cuidar a los niños al mismo tiempo que trabajamos-

Esa discusión se hizo interminable...

Draco comenzó a vestirse -¡No puedo estar con alguien que antepone los bichos que a sus hijos!-

-¡Y yo no puedo casarme con alguien que piensa así!- de igual modo se colocó sus ropas.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo-

Se contemplaron unos instantes, esperaban a que alguno mostrara el primer paso en su reconciliación como siempre sucedía en sus peleas. Solo que en este caso nadie hizo nada...

Esa relación terminó en el momento en que Draco salió por la puerta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos!**

 **Una disculpa por el atraso, lo que paso fue que enfermé pero bueno ya esta el cap.**

 **gracias por sus comentarios, favs, follows etc.**

 **El quinto capitulo estará listo para el fin de semana.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: tal vez piensen que todo esta pasando rápido pero bueno es un minific, no me centre en su relación inicial porque nunca fue la intensión de la historia, sino en lo posterior.**

 **Sin más dejo que lean.**

* * *

 **Juntos pero no revueltos**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 **Capítulo 4 Otros**

Draco maldecía, si tan solo pudiera aparecerse la vida sería mas fácil en ese momento. Iba retrasado por algunos minutos a la clase prenatal y con el humor que se cargaba la chica seguro le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

Corrió a toda prisa por el mundo muggle, agotado abrió la puerta y casi se da de bruces contra el suelo. Hermione su castaña, estaba ahí con el tal Owen.

La castaña no pudo evitar a Owen, casualmente lo encontró en su travesía hasta el mundo muggle. Él fue tan insistente que no pudo decir que no, esperó a que se marchara al llegar pero no fue así, se ofreció a esperar con ella hasta que hiciera acto de presencia Malfoy.

La nueva instructora explicó que la anterior estaba enferma así que ella la cubriría, les pidió que se ubicaran con su pareja.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme-

Definitivamente él se estaba tomando más atribuciones de las que le correspondían.

-No Owen, ese es el lugar de Draco- quien justo acababa de llegar lo que la hizo respirar aliviada.

El rubio inmediatamente se aproximó a la chica -Bien, ya puedes irte- corrió al moreno

-¡Papis por favor!- llamó la profesora

-Nos vemos luego Owen- se despidió la chica cogiendo a Draco de la mano y éste sonrió socarronamente al otro chico.

-¿Y la otra maestra?-

-Enfermó-

-Bien señores hoy hablaremos de las "Formas en las que tu pareja puede ayudarte antes y durante el parto". Y como primer punto quiero hacer un pequeño ejercicio donde hablaremos con nuestra pareja de lo que esperamos antes y después de que tengamos a nuestro bebe…- el rubio se miró las uñas aburrido y la chica lo codeo para que atendiera-… lo escribirán en estas hojas que les entrego. ¡Vamos a trabajar!-

Todos los futuros padres trabajaron el la tarea asignada y unos diez minutos después…

-Bien papis, ahora que han terminado deben leerlo a su pareja mirándolo a los ojos-

Esto se complicaba para ese par de necios. Ninguno parecía querer tomar la iniciativa. Finalmente Hermione habló…

Se centró en sus ojos y comenzó.

-Me gustaría que no me dejaras sola…- él sonrió internamente, pues aun lo necesitaba -… con nuestro hijo, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal- también deseaba que no la dejara en ningún momento pero no podía decirlo o no se atrevía más bien.

-Jamás te dejaré sola…lo prometo- Draco era sincero y eso la tranquilizó.

-Ahora les toca a los otros papis-

Era el turno del chico -Hermione quiero que confíes en mi y me dejes ser parte en todo momento- la hoja que sostenía cayó y al tratar de levantarla rozó su mano tensándolos. Al parecer su ejercicio se empezaba a ir por otro rumbo. Su burbuja fue reventada por la instructora que dio paso a la clase como tal.

Incómodos retomaron la compostura y se dedicaron a poner atención, la chica se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo tan interesado con todo lo que escuchaba. En sus anotaciones tenía...

 _-Leer sobre partos y bebes_

 _-Tener una pequeña maleta con lo esencial para la madre y el pequeño_

 _-No dudar en hacer preguntas_

 _-Hablar a cerca de la epidural_

 _-Ayudarla a que se mantenga centrada y relajada_

 _-hacerle saber que estoy ahí para ella_

Al finalizar la clase él se acercó a preguntar mas cosas y la profesora cortésmente les sugirió comprar unos libros.

Fueron a la librería, Draco revisó cada material impreso cansando a la castaña quien prefirió relajarse en un sofá de la zona de lectura, pues ya con seis meses se agotaba con facilidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- era una chica con unos rizos pelirrojos.

-Amm no, solo estoy ojeando-

-¿En esta sección?-

-Si-

Hermione desde el otro extremo veía a esos dos interactuar. La mujer le coqueteaba abiertamente a Malfoy y el parecía disfrutar ser el centro de atención. Si las miradas matasen como un avada kedavra esa pelirroja desde hace unos minutos sería historia.

Draco no tenía la mas mínima atención en lo que la chica le decía, él disfrutaba ver la cara de disgusto de Hermione aunque tratara de disimularla.

-Por cierto soy Camille-

-Draco Malfoy-

-Wow, eres ese Draco Malfoy ¿el de Hogwarts?- el chico se extrañó pues estaban en un sitio muggle. -Descuida igual soy bruja, solo que unos años mas joven que tu generación-

-Oh ya- dijo sin mucha importancia

Hermione Granger no lo resistió mas y camino hasta ese par.

-Draco, ¿podemos ir a comer?-

La pelirroja examinó a la recién llegada, una pancita de embarazo se asomaba bajo sus ropas.

-Hermione que modales son esos, te presento a Camille-

\- Hola- murmuró a regañadientes

-Oh perdón ustedes están juntos...- la mujer se puso del mismo color de su cabello, roja como tomate.

-Es complicado Camille, dame tu numero o red flu. ¿Vale?-

La chica emocionada se lo dio.

-Draco, tu hijo tiene hambre- insistió la castaña

-Ok vámonos, adiós Camille- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Hermione lo sacara a rastras.

-¡Eres un descarado Malfoy, coquetear enfrente de tu hijo y yo que soy! ...- se contuvo en el último momento -...la madre de tu hijo-

Él solo sonrió al verla tan celosa, porque esa era la palabra -Venga vamos a comer-

Iniciar una guerra de celos fue poco, ellos aprovechaban cada situación para hacerse rabiar y provocar que el otro recapacitara y le pidiera volver.

Hermione por alguna extraña razón siempre necesitaba de Draco cuando él estaba con Camille.

Un mensaje le llego al rubio mientras comía con la pelirroja.

 _¿Malfoy podemos armar la cuna? Si estas ocupado dime y le pido a Owen_

-Cam, discúlpame pero surgió una emergencia- ella rodo los ojos

-¿Otra vez Granger tiene antojo de algo? ¿Se siente mal?- dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Oye es la madre de mi hijo, si me necesita ahí estaré!- expreso enojado

-No fue mi intensión, siempre nos interrumpe...-

-¡Por Merlín mujer, bien sabes que tu y yo solo amigos así que no te tomes más confianzas!-

-Pero…- la dejó hablando sola-...¡Como la detesto!- gritó enfurecida

Owen hablaba por teléfono con la castaña- ¿estas segura que no quieres que vaya a verte?-

-Estoy perfectamente-

-¿Te llevó algo de comer?-

-No gracias...- golpearon a la puerta -...están tocando debe ser Draco-

Al otro lado de la línea el chico emitió un murmullo de desagrado. - Él siempre tan oportuno-

-¿Decías?-

Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar

-Nada, nos vemos luego precio...- cortó la llamada

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron armando la cuna, bueno el rubio hacía todo porque a la castaña le era difícil moverse ágilmente a un mes del parto, además que él no la dejaba hacer nada.

Hermione cabeceaba, Draco al percatarse la ayudó a llegar a su cama. La recostó despacio la arropó y besó su frente, una mano le impidió irse.

-Quédate un rato mas ¿si?, a tu hijo le gusta que estés aquí- Malfoy gustoso se ubicó a su lado. La castaña recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

El rubio no fue capaz de moverse de aquel lugar donde pertenecía. Quería romper su orgullo y decirle que era un tonto, que él haría recapacitar a las criaturas y explicarles que ella solo buscaba su bienestar, solo para verla sonreír y ser feliz. Hasta le propondría que él sería quien cuidara a los niños con tal de que estuviera con ellos siempre. Se lo diría a la mañana siguiente ahora dormiría un poco.

Unos golpes en la puerta y el sonido del teléfono los despertaron.

Hermione se sonrojó al notar que durmió plácidamente sobre el rubio.

-Mm lo siento-

-Claro que no lo sientes, si dormiste cómodamente y no lo niegues-

Ella sonrió - Esta bien lo admito, eres bastante cómodo-

Nuevamente la puerta y el teléfono sonaron.

Malfoy revisó su celular - si él tenía uno- era Camille, evitó contestar pues debía aclarar algo importante con la castaña.

Granger miró por la mirilla de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, era Owen. Ella no le abrió, no quería arruinar el momento con Draco. Dejaron de escucharse los golpeteos en la puerta.

-¿quien era Hermione?-

-Nadie, ¿alguna llamada importante?-

-Para nada...- dejó el móvil sobre la encimera cerca de la entrada - Hermione yo...- rasco su cabeza

Ella se sostuvo del mueble y se cogió el vientre.

-Estoy bien...- dijo al verlo alarmado -...es solo que uff, se esta moviendo demasiado-

-¿Puedo?- la castaña levantó su blusa, agarro su mano y la colocó en el lugar indicado. Él sintió la tersa piel de la chica y de la nada el movimiento de su hijo o hija, no habían querido saber el sexo. Draco se emocionó mucho. -Wow, ¿siempre es así?-

-últimamente ha estado bastante inquieto-

Sin quitar su mano -Hermione quería decir que...- su teléfono volvió a sonar y en esta ocasión la chica vio de quien se trataba, Camille, esto rompió totalmente el momento. Ella retiró la mano del chico y bajó su ropa.

-Contesta- dijo dolida

-Hermione por favor...-

-¡No Draco!- ¡tonta!, se recriminó mentalmente, era obvio que Draco ya la consideraba cosa del pasado, solo la veía como madre de su hijo. -¡Vete!-

Ella abrió la puerta, quería que el se fuera para poder llorar, sin embargo se encontró con Owen sentado en el suelo.

-Vaya Hermione, me corres porque tienes visitas- refiriéndose al otro chico. El rubio se disgusto y pensaba tragarse su orgullo pero ahora no lo haría. Contestó su móvil para molestarla-...Camille- se fue de ahí no sin antes casualmente chocar con Owen.

Una vez que lo vio entrar a su departamento dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-Hermione, no llores por favor- él trató de abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo

\- Quiero estar sola-

-Ok, si necesitas algo háblame-

Al fin sola dio rienda suelta al llanto, las maldiciones y uno que otro hechizo. Su sala quedó deshecha.

-No Camille, hoy no-

-No importa puede ser mañana que nos veamos-

-No-

-pero Draco...- no la dejo terminar puesto que cortó la llamada

El rubio iba por su quinto vaso de Whiskey, al terminarlo lo arrojó contra la pared.

Ellos solos se habían complicado la vida, si dejaran atrás su orgullo y necedad, pero a veces eso podía mas que sus sentimientos.

Una semana pasó y ella dejo de asistir a su trabajo, al curso prenatal, no contestaba mensajes ni llamadas. Ginny, Luna y las hermanas Greengrass, además de Potter y Ron estaban preocupados así que fuero a su casa a verla, tirarían la puerta si era necesario.

-¡Malfoy!...-Harry se acercó al chico quien llegaba al lugar - ...¡¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Hermione?!-

-¿qué?-

-¡No finjas!- habló Ron

-Enserio no se de que hablan- los restantes integrantes del trío de oro lo acorralaron.

Astoria y Daphne se aproximaron a sus novios para evitar cualquier altercado.

-¿ Acaso no has notado que Hermione ya no va al ministerio ni a sus cursos esos?- dijo Ginny

\- De seguro es porque esta con el tarado de Owen-

-Daphne detenme o lo golpeo- solicitó el ojiverde a su novia

-¡No te tengo miedo Potter!-

-Draco, Herms no esta con Owen, no sabemos nada de ella-

El rubio se extrañó y preocupó - ¿cómo que no saben nada?-

-No contesta llamadas ni mensajes- contestó Luna

-¡Maldita sea, por ahí hubieran empezado!- empujó a Potter y Weasley abriéndose camino para tocar a la puerta de enfrente.

-¡Hermione abre la puerta!- nadie contestó

-hazte a un lado Malfoy- lo quitó Ron

-¡Herms, por favor abre, estamos preocupados!- tampoco contestó.

-Déjenme a mi- pidió Ginny -¡Hermione cariño, somos las chicas y yo!-

-¿Y nosotros que?-

-Harry no molestes- éste se cruzó de brazos

Al fin la castaña dio la cara - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

todos se le fueron encima con tanta pregunta...

-¿Por qué no abrías?-

-Te he llamado muchas veces, ¿por qué no contestas?-

-¿Por qué mi lechuza me regreso todas las cartas?-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Por qué has dejado de ir a trabajar y al dichoso curso?- preguntó Draco captando su atención por unos segundos.

-No he contestado el móvil porque se destruyó con un hechizo no pregunten. Ron todos sabemos que tu lechuza nunca encuentra a nadie...- el chico se sonrojó-... he estado aquí todo el tiempo, no he abierto la puerta antes porque no se si han notado...- señaló su vientre -...ya no me desplazo con tanta facilidad- se dirigió al rubio- Draco no debería contestarte pues no creo que te interese, aun así lo haré. A comenzado mi incapacidad por maternidad y ¿con quien se supone iré al curso si el padre de mi hijo esta ocupado en otras cosas o persona debería decir?-

Draco estaba sin palabras. Esos días los enfocó al odio hacia Owen y enojo por su inexistente relación con la castaña. Aunque claro, ella pensaba que aun se veía con Camille. Se olvidó de cumplir la promesa de jamás dejarla sola, a ella y su hijo.

-Pudiste decirnos a alguno de nosotros, somos los tíos- habló Harry - Ya que Malfoy parece, es un irresponsable-

-Si Hermione- afirmaron los demás

-¿A caso hay fiesta y no nos invitaron?- indagó Zabini junto con Nott que recién se aparecían.

-¿Por qué esta tan tenso el ambiente?-

-Theo son los torposoplos que invaden de a montones a Draco...- le susurro - porque se comportó como un tonto-

-Dime algo que no sepa Luna-

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Todos fuera!- gritó Malfoy echándolos al pasillo.

-¿Pero a donde vamos?- el rubio les arrojó sus llaves y les cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Bien Hermione, ahora si vamos a hablar-

Continuara…

* * *

 **gracias por leer espero haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar comentarios, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hola!**

 **se que dije fin de semana, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Bien aquí el nuevo y último capítulo de la historia, gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **De regalo les dejo otro capítulo, no es un epílogo como tal lo he denominado escenas post créditos**

 **Sin más los dejo que lean.**

 **pd: Señora de Leto gracias por sus ideas en mi bloqueo mental**

* * *

 **Juntos pero no revueltos**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 **Capítulo 5 Hola**

Blaise, Theo, Luna, Ginny, Daphne y Astoria junto con sus novios Harry y Ron respectivamente, aguardaban en el departamento de Malfoy. Pudiendo irse a otro lado, ¿por que quedarse ahí? Querían ser testigos de la reconciliación de sus amigos o bien servir de mediadores si las cosas se ponían difíciles- esperaban no llegar hasta este punto.

El chico Weasley no podía con la angustia así que asaltó el frigorífico.

-¡Ronald!- lo regañó Astoria sin embargo ya era tarde, terminó con lo poco que había.

-¿qué quieren que haga con la angustia?- habló con la boca llena

-Que horror hermanito- Ginny se fijó en unos libros que se encontraban en el estante - Vaya, Malfoy se ha tomado su papel de padre muy enserio...- les señaló los libros -...aquí tenemos "las 10 cosas más importantes del embarazo", "Mitos y verdades de la gestación mágica" y por último "El ABC del bebé mágico"-

-Claro que mi amigo se interesa en el tema- lo defendió Zabini -De hecho ya hasta compró algunas cuantas cosas para mi sobrino- fue hasta el cuarto de Draco y las mostró - Vean que hermoso mameluco verde-

Los Ex Gryffindor arrugaron la nariz con cierto desagrado.

-¿Por qué no Rojo o Dorado?-

-Harry amor, ese verde es divino-

-Esto es muy aburrido-se quejó Ron que ya estaba mas que satisfecho - ¿por qué no vemos una película?-

A todos les pareció una gran idea, se apretujaron en los tres sillones y el suelo.

Theo fue el encargado de elegir la película. Revisó las que últimamente rento el rubio, pues éste al salir con Hermione se hizo adicto al cine de acción.

-¡Por Merlín!- habló pasmado

-¿Qué sucede Theo?- preguntó Luna

-Creo que nos quedaremos sin película a menos que quieran ver "Todo sobre el embarazo y los primeros meces del bebé" o "Lo que un buen esposo hace durante el parto"-

Caras de horror fueron las de los chicos.

-Al fin que no queríamos ver nada- el estómago del moreno se hizo presente - Maldito Weasley te acabaste la comida, ¿ahora que haré?- se quejó

-¡Zabini te recuerdo que tienes dos piernas, así que ve a buscar comida!-

Éste se molestó y le hizo una seña poco elegante.

-Yo voy por comida- habló Theo

-Te acompáñanos - se ofrecieron Luna, el ojiverde y Daphne

.

.

.

-Bien Hermione, ahora si vamos a hablar-

-Ok hablemos-

 _¿Por que él hacia las cosas tan difíciles?_

 _¿Por qué ella hacia las cosas tan complicadas?_

-Siento que he roto la promesa de no dejarte sola...- bufó contrariado-...es solo que estos días me enfoque en odiar a Owen- la castaña estaba impactada por la sinceridad de él, pues en pocas palabras no era fácil que el chico hablara de sus emociones.

-¿Por qué habrías de odiarlo?-

Río sarcásticamente – Hermione, ¿es en serio?. Ok lo diré...- puso sus ambos en puños-... ¡No soporto que ningún hombre se te acerque, que te mire y mucho menos que le sonrías!-

Lo estaba diciendo, celos, experimentaba celos esa emoción que bloquea cualquier raciocinio.

-Draco yo... Él es solo un amigo- creyó necesario aclararlo -Jamás busque en Owen otra cosa que no fuera una amistad y se lo deje en claro también-

El rubio relajó sus manos - Lo se, pero es imposible que ese sujeto se haya conformado con tal afecto. Hermione eres tan compleja como fascinante y él seguro lo habrá descubierto. Y me regocijo ante él porque soy el único que te conoce lo bastante bien para querer estar contigo siempre...-

 _¿Que era lo que acaba de decir Draco?_ Su corazón latió eufóricamente sin embargo se oprimió al recordar a cierta pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay con la tal Camille?- soltó, necesitaba estar segura.

-Ella es solo una conocida, ni si quiera podría considerarla como una amiga...- la castaña frunció el ceño -...acepte salir con Camille...- Malfoy desvío la mirada -...para hacerte enfurecer-

-Y vaya que lo lograste- confesó Hermione y sonriendo aliviada

-Te he extrañado tanto...- se acercó poco a poco, no quería dar ningún paso en falso

-Y yo a ti. ¿Crees que siempre será así?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

\- ¿Siempre que discutamos nos separaremos?-

\- ¿debería quedarme con el otro departamento por si a caso?- bromeó

-Hablo enserio, ¿cómo criaremos a nuestro hijo así?-

Tomó su mano - Hermione, podremos hacerlo. Prometo que cambiaré, dejare de ser posesivo, necio, orgulloso y demás.

-No Draco...- él se quedó estático-... No quiero que cambies por mi, sino por ti. Además justo así me encantas y creo que también yo debería cambiar algunas cosas- acarició su mejilla centrándose en el áspero contacto de su escasa barba.

-¿Entonces que pasara cada vez que te saque de tus casillas o tu a mi?-

-Ambos tendremos que respirar y recordar el porque estamos juntos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo de nuevo?- preguntó el chico, ansioso de escuchar un _si_ de sus labios.

.

.

.

Nott caminaba junto a Luna, detrás de ellos Potter y su novia. Iban repletos de todo tipo de comida. Antes de ingresar al edificio por la acera contraria vieron a una pelirroja y un chico moreno, estos caminaban en su dirección. No les tomaron importancia, sin embargo en el ascensor...

\- ¿Owen?- habló Luna-

-Y yo digo que esa chica era Camille- siguió Nott

-¿Están seguros? ¿Los conocen?- preguntaron los otros

-Vi una vez a Owen cuando visitaba a Hermione, pero ahora no estoy del todo segura-

-Y yo conocí a Camille al salvar a Draco de su insistencia, pero al igual que Luna no estoy del todo convencido, digo los vimos unos pocos segundos-

Llegaron al piso indicado.

-¿Ahora que haremos?-

-Harry amor, es obvio que no podemos dejar que interrumpan lo que sea que este pasando con Hermione y Draco-

-Daphne tiene razón- Theo con un cuidadoso movimiento de varita detuvo el avance del elevador para ganar tiempo.

Apresurados entraron al departamento, dejaron la comida y les informaron a los demás de la situación. Todos acordaron impedir a como fuera que ellos interrumpieran esa ansiada reconciliación.

-¡El elevador se mueve!- avisó Ginny nuevamente atascándolo con su varita- Nott y Luna ustedes se quedan aquí cuidando que nadie moleste a Hermione y Draco. Harry y Daphne bloqueen las escaleras, nadie sube y nadie baja. Ron y Astoria se encargan de Owen y Zabini y yo de Camille. ¡Manos a la obra!-

Cada uno fue a hacer su parte del trabajo.

La menor de las hermanas Greengrass y su pelirrojo novio se aparecieron en la entrada de la construcción justo a tiempo, Owen al igual que Camille arribaban.

-¡Hola!- saludaron al chico llamando su atención y éste confundido les correspondió- ¿tú eres el de la cafetería de la esquina, cierto?-

-Si soy yo-

-¡Oh! déjame decirte que tu pastel de nueces es bueno pero no como el que hace mi adorada novia-

-Ron, cariño haces que me sonroje-

-Amm gracias, si me disculpan debo irme-

Los novios le cerraron el paso.

\- Espere, quisiera hablar con usted…- El pelirrojo miró nervioso a la chica.-… me encantaría que hiciera el pastel de nuestra boda- soltó Weasley sorprendiendo a Astoria, pero inmediatamente le siguió el juego.

-Quiero que mi boda sea de ensueño y sus tartas son de las mejores que he probado. Sería para unos... casi mil invitados-

Owen vio una gran oportunidad, así que se mostró realmente interesado, su cafetería era pequeña y este sería un gran negocio.

\- Por supuesto señores, si quieren podemos ir a mi local y discutir el tema-

A los chicos no les quedó de otra que seguirlo.

Camille fastidiada aguardaba la llegada del ascensor. A su lado Blaise y Ginny hacían lo mismo.

El moreno le sonrió a Camille cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¡¿Enserio Blaise?!- Gritó Weasley- ¡me volteo dos segundos y ya estas coqueteando con esta!-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡eso no es cierto!- se defendió el chico entrando en su papel, antes acordado con Ginny - ¡cariño si es ella la que me esta coqueteando!- la apuntó

-¡No es cierto!- argumentó Camille ante la mirada de odio de la otra pelirroja.

\- ¡Muñeca deja de comerte con la mirada a mi novio, ten algo de decencia!-

-¡No estoy mirando a nadie!- incomoda se trató de ir por las escaleras, pero la puerta estaba trabada, ni con un disimulado alohomora cedió.

-¡¿qué esperas para marcharte?!- habló amenazadoramente Weasley

Camille intimidada prefirió irse de ahí pues esa mujer podía en cualquier momento lanzársele encima. -¡No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí!-

-Wow Weasley me diste miedo-

-Gracias Zabini-

Momentos después ya estaban todos reunidos en casa de Malfoy, comiendo y riendo de su misión. Sin duda habían hecho un gran trabajo y ahora lo festejaban, solo esperaban que esa celebración estuviera completa con la noticia de una reconciliación entre sus otros amigos.

.

.

.

-Ambos tendremos que respirar y recordar el porque estamos juntos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo de nuevo?- pregunto el chico, ansioso de escuchar un si de sus labios.

-Pues no lo se, ¿te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?-

Draco no contestó con palabras si no con hechos. La cogió de la nuca y besó sus labios como muchas veces había deseado hacerlo, como ahora lo hacía. Esa caricia era suave y a la vez apasionada, de esas que te roban el aliento.

Se tomaron unos segundos para respirar dejando sus frentes unidas.

-Hermione...- susurró antes de volver a deleitarse con su boca. La castaña ansiaba palpar su espalda, sin embargo su pancita de embarazada se lo impedía. Él se percató -...tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para eso-

-Lo se- abochornada se alejó para tratar de tomar aire

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, solo hay que enseñarle a mis locas hormonas de embarazada que no puedo arrancarte la ropa cada vez que te beso-

Malfoy se carcajeo por la espontaneidad de la chica

-Hermione...-dijo después de tranquilizarse -... Créeme que yo sería el mas feliz si hicieras eso, pero no quiero lastimarte a ti o a nuestro hijo, además ya falta tan poco para tenerlo con nosotros-

-Ya quiero conocerlo-

-Igual yo, ¿qué te parece si vamos con los chicos para darles la nueva noticia?, digo así no sufrirás con la tentación-

\- De acuerdo-

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, no sin antes besarla por ultima vez.

Abrieron la puerta del otro apartamento. Topándose con una improvisada celebración. Comida y bebida de todo tipo, además de que sus amigos se mostraban bastante eufóricos.

-Hey...- se aproximó Harry al percatarse de los recién llegados -... ¿Al fin han decidido dejar de ser unos necios orgulloso?-

-Si hemos vuelto Potter-

-¡Si!-

-Al fin-

-Ya era hora-

\- Pero pasen, no se queden ahí, hay que festejarlo- dijo Zabini invitándolos.

Las chicas apartaron a Hermione...

-Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga-

-Gracias Ginny-

-Malfoy, dime que para la próxima ocasión tendrás películas de verdad-

-¿A que te refieres Weasley?-

-A esto...- le señalo los videos sobre embarazos

-¿Y de verdad has leído estos libros?...- igualmente se los mostró Nott

Hermione de reojo se percató de lo que hablaban los chicos dejando de prestarle atención a sus amigas.

-No te preocupes por la ropa del bebe, tienes mal gusto. Mira que comprar puro verde pero su tío Harry le regalará algo de Gryffindor-

-¿Herms, estas escuchando?-

\- lo siento Astoria, no. Disculpen-

La castaña se dirigió hasta Draco.

-¿Es verdad que has leído y visto todo eso sobre el embarazo y los bebes?- pregunto ella

-Si-

-¡Oh Draco!- se lanzó como pudo a sus brazos - Eres mi necio orgulloso-

-Y tu mi orgullosa mandona- rozó sus labios pero una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de ella.

Agarrando su vientre y con la espiración algo agitada -Creo que ya es hora de conocer al nuevo Malfoy-

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron conmocionados los demás y moviéndose ansiosos de un lado al otro.

-¡Va a nacer ya!-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-

-¡Cálmense!... –alzó la voz el rubio -… ¡no quiero que pongan nerviosa a Hermione!. Potter ve por la maleta que hay debajo de la cama y llévala al hospital, los demás avisen al sanador que vamos para allá. ¡Rápido ¿que esperan?!- los chicos se desaparecieron dejando a la pareja sola.

-Gracias Draco, me estaban estresando-

-De nada, ahora respira como lo practicamos en clase, todo va a salir bien yo estaré contigo-

Ese día nació en el hospital de San Mungo, la pequeña hija de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. La chica pasó por un extenuante trabajo para traer a su hija al mundo, pero siempre con la compañía del rubio, él la alentó y tomó su mano para infundirle la fuerza necesaria y así fue como después de varias horas conocieron a su bebé.

La castaña dormía en la habitación del sanatorio, mientras que Malfoy velaba su sueño y a la vez arrullaba a su hija.

-eres muy hermosa pequeña Jane, tienes los ojos de tu mamá y al parecer heredaste el rubio Malfoy como debe ser. ¿Te enseño algo?...- sacó de su pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro -...estos aretes son para ti...- le señaló los diminutos zarcillos decorados con una esmeralda - es una tradición de la familia, de nuestra nueva familia...- los colocó sobre la encimera y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa - Y este anillo es para tu mamá...- sencillo pero elegante igualmente una esmeralda se apreciaba en este. - Espero que esta vez si quiera casarse conmigo, bueno aunque la otra ocasión que se lo pedí todo salió mal...- la bebé lo miró fijamente -...sabes, mamá trabaja arduamente para que todas las criaturas mágicas tengan una mejor vida y eso es admirable porque así es ella. ¿Crees que me diga que si?- la pequeña hizo una mueca que pareciera una sonrisa

-Draco eso fue un hermoso discurso...- el chico sorprendido se volvió hacia la castaña que tenía humedecidos los ojos - Espero que no solo haya sido para quedar bien con tu hija-

-Hermione...- dejó a su hijita en su cuna para aproximarse a ella-... En parte lo hice para quedar bien frente a Jane, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad-

\- ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?-

-¿Te gusta el nombre que escogí para nuestra hija?- ella frunció en ceño - Estoy bromeando...- Se acomodó junto a ella en la cama -...Hermione Granger cásate conmigo, ¿si?- le ofreció la argolla

-Draco Malfoy claro que acepto- dijo emocionada mientras él le colocaba el anillo.

A punto de sellar esa promesa con un beso como Merlín manda fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos cargados con miles de regalos.

-Venimos a conocer a nuestra sobrina-

-Que oportunos- refunfuñó el rubio

Se acercaron a contemplar a la nueva Malfoy y quedaron encantados con ella.

-Es bellísima- expresó la pelirroja

-Por supuesto Weasley, es mi hija que esperaban...- Hermione lo codeo - digo nuestra hija-

-Mira lo que te trajo tu tío favorito- Zabini puso en su campo de visión un enorme oso de peluche.

-¡Oye, yo soy su tío favorito!- se quejó Ron - además mi regalo es mejor- una diminuta playera de los Chudley Cannons-

-ni de broma le pongo algo así a Jane- le susurró Hermione a su futuro esposo

-Dejen de pelear, ustedes evidentemente serán sus tíos mientras que yo seré su padrino- afirmó Harry quien se dirigió a los recientes padres para confirmarlo

-No hemos hablado aun sobre eso Potter- contestó Draco

-Hermione ¿es acaso eso un anillo de compromiso?-

La castaña mostró la joya - Así es Luna-

-Que felicidad, al fin tendremos el pretexto para ese pastel que tuvimos que encargar-

-¿De que hablas Astoria?-

-Es que hay algo que no les hemos contado-

-Pues habla Daphne- pidió Granger próximamente Malfoy

Theo con ayuda de los demás relato lo ocurrido con Owen y Camille, mostrándose contentos con el resultado de aquella misión como la denominaron.

-Vaya pues gracias- dijo Draco

-Saben que es temporal, eventualmente ustedes tendrán que hablar con ellos-

-Lo se Ginny-

-Como sea, ahora júntense que quiero una foto con mi nuevo celular muggle- habló Blaise - Draco carga a mi sobrina...- el rubio siguió la indicación de su amigo para posteriormente ubicarse al lado de Hermione. - Potter mas a tu izquierda, bien ahí están perfectos. ¡Theo sonríe!-

-Estoy sonriendo...- exageró el gesto

El moreno dejó el disparador automático y corrió para salir en la fotografía.

El flash capturó a unos felices padres en el centro con su hija en brazos. A la izquierda de Draco, Daphne y Harry, del lado contrario Ron y Astoria. Agachados casi en el suelo Theo sosteniendo a Luna, Ginny y Blaise.

Así es como Draco y Hermione terminaron juntos y más que revueltos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **No olviden dejar comentarios y pasen a leer las escenas post créditos. Gracias y nos vemos en otra historia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí lo ultimo de la historia, nuevamente gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia.**

* * *

 **Juntos pero no revueltos**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a ella le debo una vida llena de magia.

 **Escenas post créditos…**

Tiempo después...

Un hombre aguardaba entre las sobras de un solitario callejón el que quedaba tras la pequeña cafetería de la esquina.

Vio a su presa salir a tirar la basura y decidió salir de su escondite.

\- ¡A ti te estaba buscando!-

El otro hombre se sobresalto - ¡Por Dios Malfoy, vas a matarme!-

-Créeme que será así si no te alejas de Hermione, ella será mi esposa-

-Estoy al tanto-

-Mas te vale- hizo el ademán de buscar algo entre sus ropas haciendo temer más a Owen. Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo llevó al oído- su celular- ...Si Hermione, ya voy para la casa, adiós- Se alejó de ahí antes de golpear al sujeto. - ¡estas advertido!-

€%&(

Las hermanas Greengrass y sus respectivos novios ayudaban a Draco y Hermione con la mudanza.

-¡Esto es muy agotador!-

-Ronald lo estas haciendo con magia- le regaño la castaña

-Es que últimamente me canso mucho- se quejó

Astoria se centró en guardar todas las películas. -Ron cariño deberías pedir prestado estos videos a Draco- le señalo los de temáticas para el embarazo

-¿Para que querría Weasley ver eso? ¿O es que a caso...?- el rubio no terminó la pregunta

-¿As estas embarazada?-

-Si Dap-

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron emocionadas.

\- Vaya Weasley, mucha suerte con los cambios de humor- Malfoy palmeó su espalda

-¡Felicidades Ron!, cambia esa cara Draco miente-

-Gracias Herms- dijo no muy convencido

-Harry amor tu deberías pedir los libros que tienen aquí-

-¿Tu también Potter?-

-Al parecer si Malfoy- sonrió orgulloso

Las Greengrass se abrazaron de nuevo, no podían creer que serian madres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Harry felicidades!-

-Gracias Herms, ahora la pequeña Jane tendrá primos con quien jugar. A todo esto ¿dónde está mi sobrina?-

-Blaise y Ginny la cuidan-

€%&

La pelirroja miraba embelesada a Zabini. El chico era encantador, le cantaba y hacia reír a la pequeña Jane. No le importaba manchar su camisa de diseñador al darle de comer. Suspiró, definitivamente no había nada mas atractivo que ver a un hombre cuidar a un bebé.

-Weasley...- la llamó-...¡Weasley despierta!-

-Perdón, estaba distraída, ¿decías?-

-Que me pasaras las toallitas húmedas, pero olvídalo yo voy- le dejó a Jane en sus brazos

Él se agacho para quedar a su altura y comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza la cara de la niña. Ginny estaba hipnotizada.

-Weasley, deja de mirarme así o podría pensar que te mueres por salir conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto- de defendió mientras se sonrojaba

-Entonces, ¿no quieres ir a cenar el viernes?- la observó

-Solo porque tu insistes-

€%&(

Luna caminaba junto con Hermione por el mundo muggle, llevaban varias horas de compras y la castaña estaba mas que satisfecha con lo que llevaba. Había ido a una prestigiosa tienda a llevarse lo necesario para su noche de bodas.

Era un día perfecto hasta que se topo de frente con cierta pelirroja.

-Camille-

-Granger- dijo oscamente

-¡Oh no, no mas Granger, Malfoy ahora!- la otra chica abrió sus ojos asombrada pero no se amedrentó

-Espero que esta vez sea la definitiva, pero si no aquí estaré esperando a Draco con los brazos abiertos!-

La castaña dejó las bolsas en el suelo, ahora si le daría su merecido a esa mujer. Luna la detuvo.

\- Herms no puedes lastimarte, recuerda que mañana es tu boda, permíteme- se acercó a Camille y la abofeteó

-¡Aléjate de Draco o me conocerás!- le advirtió Hermione mientras la pelirroja sobaba su mejilla ante la mirada atónita de varios transeúntes, entre ellos Theo Nott.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡márchate!- le gritó Luna

La vieron perderse entre la multitud.

-Gracias amiga-

-De nada Herms, no me hubiera perdonado que llegaras mañana con los nudillos destrozados y no te quedara la argolla de bodas- Granger la abrazó, su callada amiga siempre la sorprendía.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?-

-Theo, ¡hola!- saludó nerviosa la rubia

-Nott, todo perfecto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine a comprar tu regalo de bodas-

Hermione se percato de las miradas entre los chicos. Así que decidió darles algo de espacio.

-Amm Luna creo que olvide algo en la tienda-

-Claro te alcanzo en un momento-

Una vez solos...

-Déjame ver esa mano- pidió él y ella se la tendió-...no hay daño alguno- le informó dándole el último vistazo a su mano.

-Gracias- susurró Luna absorta en su tacto

-Jamás te hubiera imaginado así. ¿Te gustaría ir como mi pareja a la boda Malfoy?-

-Claro- sonrió radiante

€%&

La boda de Hermione y Draco no fue grande, mucho menos asistió toda la comunidad mágica. Fue una celebración pequeña a donde fueron solo los amigos y familiares mas cercanos.

-Señora Malfoy, luce hermosa- portaba un discreto vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura.

-Usted también esta apuesto señor Malfoy- enfundado en un elegante traje negro.

El Besó su mano antes de entrar al salón donde festejarían su Unión.

Su relación jamás fue perfecta, pero aprendieron a sobrellevar las diferencias con madurez, haciendo que su matrimonio y familia marchara bien.

€%&

Draco Malfoy caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, alternando su vista hacia la ventana.

-¡Quédate quieto de una vez!-

-No puedo Hermione, ¿es que a caso no te preocupa nuestra hija?-

-Claro que si, pero ya esta grande-

-¡Por Merlín Hermione!, si es una niña que apenas tiene quince años-

-Pero si solo fue por un helado con Harrison y Hannah Potter, Valentino y Sebastian Zabini, Liam y Thara Nott, además de Anabela y Lorent Weasley. Los conoces de toda la vida-

-He visto como la mira Harrison-

-¿No estarías más tranquilo si se hiciera novia de alguien que conoces y es hijo de nuestros amigos?-

-No, con ningún sujeto lo estaría- nuevamente se asomó por la ventana

-Bueno entonces para tu tranquilidad, Leo me dijo que los alcanzaría-

-Ese es un alivio, mi hijo se encargará de mantenerlos a raya-

La castaña lo abrazó por la espalda -¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo en que no están los niños?-

Él sonrió seductoramente dándose la vuelta y tomando en brazos a su esposa.

-Tienes razón, vamos- la condujo a la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

 **Fin**

 **Aclaración:**

Jane y Leo Malfoy son hijos de Draco y Hermione

Harrison y Hannah Potter, hijos de Harry y Daphne

Valentino y Sebastian Zabini, hijos de Ginny y Blaise

Liam y Thara Nott, hijos de Luna y Theo

Anabela y Lorent Weasley, hijos de Astoria y Ron


End file.
